Cake (BFDI)
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Cake was a recommended character in Battle for Dream Island, and a male contestant in Battle for BFDI. He made an attempt to join BFDIA, but eventually failed with 134 votes, ranking 37th overall. He reappears in IDFB, with a newer design but he didn't play an important role in the series yet. In Battle for BFDI, he appears as a contestant and is a member of The Losers!. Appearance BFDI/BFDIA Cake is large and pink. There's lots of cream all over Cake's body and has red lines dividing cake into 2 segments (there's also one on the top). IDFB Cake is much smaller and is shaded light brown in the larger portion of Cake's body will the smaller portion is shaded in dark brown. There's cream on top of him with a rim of pink frosting just next to it. History BFDIA Yeah Who I Wanna Know? Cake did not make much of a role in this episode, rather idles in the background most of the time. At the end, Cake gets flung into the LOL. IDFB Welcome Back Cake did not make much of a role in this episode neither, just idling in the background most of the time. This time, he appears in the intro and also appears at the end of an icon qualified for voting yet again. BFB Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Cake was seen with Pie playing tic-tac-toe. He won tic-tac-toe and he was sorry to Pie. Cake was placed into The Losers!. Lick Your Way to Freedom Loser elbowed Cake on him. Cake said Yikes when he sees Ruby eaten the cake. Cake was later seen when the team was trying to get Eggy out of the jawbreaker being squished by Clock. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Cake was used many times in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. He was first used when Pin and Eggy were talking about 4 and X. Cake also appears with The Losers! on a swing. He also requested the idea to use Clock to pull the swing after being inspired by iance. Today's Very Special Episode Cake didn't have much screen time that episode. He only appears at the end of the challenge along with the rest of The Losers!. Fortunate Ben Like last episode, he didn't have much screentime. Four Goes Too Far He didn't appear until the twinkle challenge where he got infected by the twinkle, but Loser protected him, and the rest of The Losers! in a basket. The Liar Ball You Don't Want Cake gasps at Cake at Stake, though he is sitting far away from him. Cake was safe with 826 votes and he was safe. Questions Answered Cake didn't appear until the contest where Cake is about to answer the question. He starts to press the buzzer and he is correct making them safe. Fanfiction Human Names * Patrick "Pat" McCormick (KittyFan2004) * Clara Saint-Yves (NLG343) * Annie McBlizzard (Puppies200) * Cameron Sugar (WhiteMatilda16) * Cake A. Marshall (Jonah2018 and ClassDojo) * Conor Guy Wilson * Drake Wright (Sleep Mast R in fantasy) * Callin Kendrick (AlexAnimations) * Mike J. Freddie (2LAME) * Bryant Kenzie (NeoRealityArtist) * Cindy Strickland (ZanyWays217) Where Cake Is From * Coppell, Texas (KittyFan2004) * Boston, Massachusetts (NLG343) * Portland, Oregon (U4Again) * Ontario, Canada (Puppies200) * Los Angeles, California (WhiteMatilda16) * Hartford, Connecticut (Jacob Two-Two) * Paris, France * Sydney, Australia (AlexAnimations) * Tokyo, Japan (2LAME) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Nationality * French-American (NLG343) * American (KittyFan2004, U4Again, WhiteMatilda16) * Canadian/American (Puppies200) (NeoRealityArtist) * Australian (AlexAnimations) Trivia * Cake's current appearance drastically changed from his former appearance. He is one of the 3 other contestants that their design changed radically: Tree, Fanny, and himself. * Cake and Pie are the only recommended characters used as prizes in Cake at Stake, who were qualified in the voting of BFDIA. * Cake is Cutiesunflower's favorite BFDI RC. *There is a confusion of his genders, as his new design looks like a female. In many fanfics on this wiki since September 2016, Cake was described as a female. **The reason why he is male might be because of Cake's old design in BFDIA, which User:Nemolee.exe said "that design makes her looks male". * He is dubbed as Chocolate Cake and is a female in Object 3 in 1 School. * There is a thing on DeviantArt called "cakesonas." *He is “inedible” because she was made 9 years ago. *He is married to Pie. * Cake presently stars in a Happy Tree Friends themed Flash, which was made for a user's birthday; supposedly as the birthday cake. **However, his role is minor, as he mostly lounges in his apartment doing nothing. **When the user enters a specific password to unlock a control system, Cake goes to sleep. **There is also a scene where Cake gets eaten by a veteran bear, and then Four recovers him, while he and X are sleeping in their room. Gallery CakeNEW.png Cake BFMR.png Cake-1.png Cake-0.png Cake.png Cake.PNG Cake IDFB.png Cake (Object Chaos Pose).png CakeIDFB.png Cake-1472691951.png Cake pose (enzo).png Cake (OLD).png Cake BFDI.png BFDI(A) cake.png Cake_sad.png IDFB cake she gonna touch me.png Bfsp portrait Cake.png -18- Cake.png Cake icon 1.png Cakey pose.png Cake BTB.jpg Cakebfb.png Cake Wins!!!!.png Strawberry Cake Pose.png C213.png C212.png Yayyyyyy.png CakesDream.png Cake_Body_New_Remade.png|Cake Body CakeNEW2.png Cake_yay.png SlumbF_start07.png|Cake in Slumberville Flash. SlumbF WP22.png|Slumber recovery CakeSleeping.gif|A gif animation of Cake sleeping untitled (17).png BFDI10th thumb.png|Thumbnail for The Party, the Pastry and the Scenario. Names In Other Languages Cáca milis - Irish Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:BFSP Players Category:Armless Category:BFDI RCs Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:Food Category:Battle for BFDI Category:The Losers! Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Males Category:American Characters Category:Texan Characters Category:Loser Fans Category:Canadian characters Category:French Characters Category:From California Category:African-American Characters Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:Former Females Category:Cute Category:Cakes Category:Cake Category:BFSP Category:Brown Category:Foods Category:Desert Category:Chocolate Category:White Eyes Category:Nice Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sometimes Shy Category:Married Characters Category:Kids Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)